The DNA array project is in the midst of amplifying each of the ~6200 PCR products corresponding to the predicted yeast ORFs. We have obtained the set of PCR products from the laboratory of Stan Fields in 65 96-well plates. In the few months since this component of the Resource Center has been funded and a technician hired to work on it, we have developed the protocols for re-amplification. We are currently processing two 96-well plates per day, including dilution, aliquoting, amplification, gel analysis and purification, and anticipate that full genome slides will be available in late July.